Límites Obligados
by Yenix304
Summary: Diversos malentendidos y verdades a medias los pusieron donde estan ahora. Luchar contra ellos mismos los destruye día a día. Ella sabe lo que perdio y él ya no cree en ella. Ambos estan unidos irremediablemente para toda la vida. ¿Seran capaces de soportar el dolor de verse día a día?
1. Inesperado

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados por mí para crear esta historia.

**Summary:** Cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela es completamente inesperado y si no eres lo suficientemente maduro en ese momento es algo arriesgado,¿ qué harías para recuperar a tu otra mitad luego de arruinar hasta la última oportunidad?.

**Inesperado**

Un sonido muy conocido lo despertó e inmediatamente comenzó a moverse entre las sabanas buscando levantarse, sentía el cuerpo agarrotado aun y su brazo lo estaba matando, cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos, lo cual le estaba costando bastante, sintió un movimiento a su lado izquierdo y una voz suave hablarle.

-Iré yo, tú descansa. – la voz logro que se relajara pero esto no duro mucho ya que inmediatamente sintió una caricia suave de unos labios en su hombro que hicieron que se tensara y una sensación de rechazo lo invadiera, le dio la espalda a la voz y trato de volver a dormirse. Escucho un suspiro y luego pasos alejarse.

Se dio la vuelta buscando mayor comodidad pero no lo lograba, esos labios aun le quemaban el hombro, volteo por enésima vez abriendo los ojos al fin miro a su derecha hacia una luz verde intermitente que le mostraron la hora 4:36 eso significaba que solo tenía un par de horas más para dormir y luego de nuevo a trabajar.

El sonido que logro despertarlo había cesado y ahora lo único que se escuchaba era esa voz hablando suavemente, se concentró en escucharla y poco a poco volvió a relajarse pero justo cuando estaba a punto quedarse dormido esa voz se calló y automáticamente sintió otra vez su cuerpo tensarse, los pasos se acercaron lentamente y sintió la cama hundirse a su lado izquierdo.

Los únicos sonidos en la habitación era el de la lluvia golpeando con fuerza contra la ventana y de tres respiraciones; dos de ellas estaban ligeramente aceleradas y la otra que se escuchaba provenía de otra habitación pero se oía claramente a través del intercomunicador.

-¿Estas… estas despierto?- pregunto la voz suavemente.

Suspiró y contesto sin abrir los ojos.

-Si…

Apenas termino de hablar sintió una mano acariciar suavemente su pecho, su cuerpo reacciono contradictoriamente; mientras su piel ardía por la caricia y cierta parte de su cuerpo se comenzaba a tensar buscando la atención que necesitaba, una sensación de rechazo se extendía por su cuerpo. La mano se movió hacia abajo metiéndose entre las sabanas y llegando al borde de su bóxer, todo esto mientras sentía unos labios tímidos dejando besos suaves en su cuello y la otra mano se deslizo hacia la suya y entrelazo los dedos con los suyos.

-Edward te extraño… - la voz le hablo con un tono triste en el oído.

Sintió como su cerebro volvió a funcionar en ese momento. Tomo la mano que se estaba filtrando en su bóxer antes que fuera demasiado tarde, la alejo y puso distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

-Detente por favor no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

-¿Mas difícil? ¡Me siento morir! Odio esto Edward no me hablas, no me tocas, ni siquiera me miras a los ojos, ya no puedo más… te amo aun te amo y estoy segura que lo hare por siempre.-le acaricio suavemente la barbilla.- Pero esto no puede seguir así, piensa en Ethan ahora no lo nota pero cuando crezca y vea que sus padres no se aman como los demás…- esto último lo dijo en medio de un sollozo - Sufrirá y yo estoy segura que no quieres eso para nuestro hijo.

-¿Y que quieres que haga Isabella? Yo hice todo por recuperarte cuando me dejaste y tu jamás me diste ni el beneficio de la duda, me tiraste la puerta de tu casa miles de veces en la cara, me usaste cuando quisiste para luego pisotearme, luego de todo eso quieres que te crea cuando dices que me amas.-

Todo esto lo dijo levantándose de la cama de golpe alejándose de ella que trato abrazarlo, comenzó a caminar hacia el ropero tomando su maleta y aventando su ropa dentro. Al ver esto ella se levantó rápidamente y se abrazó a su espalda con toda su fuerza mientras lloraba.

-No te vayas, espera por favor, esta situación me sobrepasa, yo entiendo porque estamos donde estamos y sé que todo es mi culpa… pero aun así no puedo evitar extrañarte y desear volver a ser tuya…- lo último lo dijo un poco más tranquila dejando los sollozos atrás.

-Bien ¿eso es todo lo que quieres de mí no? – se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos rápidamente dejándola sorprendida- Cuando me dejaste me lo dijiste, soy un buen polvo, solo una polla con poco cerebro por eso nunca estudie y soy un simple mecánico.

-No eres solo una polla, eres el hombre que amo y el padre de mi hijo, yo estaba muy herida en ese momento por eso fue que dije cosas hirientes era porque quería lastimarte, yo estaba cegada. ..

-Bueno como puedes ver lo lograste.- le replico con un sonrisa amarga.

Edward trato de zafarse de sus brazos pero ella ajusto más el agarre. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y se sintió satisfecha al ver que él dejaba de luchar y se quedaba pegado mirándola.

-Sé que lo logre y también sé que será difícil que vuelvas a verme algún día me veías antes, pero no parare de luchar por ti, por nosotros y por nuestro hijo. Porque sé que a pesar de todo vale la pena seguir haciéndolo, aunque no lo creas noto pequeñas cosas que cambian entre nosotros día a día; antes no soportabas ni siquiera desayunar conmigo te levantabas temprano a trabajar y no me dabas tiempo de hacer un desayuno para ti, antes no te preocupabas si yo salía del departamento sin decir nada, antes nunca llegabas a cenar, antes… antes no me mirabas cuando piensas que no me doy cuenta. Hay muchas cosas que para ti no son nada pero para mí lo son todo, la esperanza está ahí y me aferrare a ella. – su voz fue decidida.

Edward la miró en silencio, estaba impresionado por no haber notado las rutinas que no sabía que habían creado. En ese momento noto que su mente no le gritaba que se alejara como estaba acostumbrado, su piel no le quemaba con rechazo, él estaba cediendo poco a poco…

-No me había dado cuenta de esto… y la verdad nunca quise darte esperanza… no sé si algún día volveré a sentir lo mismo que antes, algo murió entre nosotros y tal vez es lo mejor dejarlo así…

-¡No! ¡Eso jamás! Tu eres el amor de mi vida, tuve que perderte para saber que eres y serás el único en mi vida, cuando te deje pensé que tu no me amabas como yo pero estaba tan equivocada, y ahora que te perdí que realmente jodí hasta mi última oportunidad es cuando realmente me siento morir al saber lo que podemos llegar a ser y ver que tú ya no estás dispuesto.

-Yo lo estuve por mucho tiempo, no puedes reclamarme nada, yo fui el que lucho contra fantasmas y el que perdió fui yo.- se zafo de sus brazos y se sentó en la cama.

Isabella se sentó a su lado y suspiro al mirarlo torturado.

-Sé que… sé que Tanya quiso acostarse contigo la otra noche y también sé que te negaste. –vio como la espalda de él se tensaba –Yo… te lo agradezco, sé que no soy nada tuyo aparte de la madre de tu hijo y sé que no lo hiciste por mi… tal vez no tuviste ganas, no lo sé pero aun así gracias, saber que estuviste dentro de otra… me hubiera matado – lo último lo dijo con voz quebrada.

Edward volteó a verla fijamente, ella sintió el poder de su mirada ahogarla, la expresión de su rostro era dura y su voz lo era más.

-Yo creo que seguirías con vida, tú tuviste a otro dentro de ti y no morí cuando lo supe.

Dicho esto se paró, tomo una sábana y su almohada dispuesto a dormir en el sillón de su sala.


	2. Intruso

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados por mí para crear esta historia.

**Summary:** Cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela es completamente inesperado y si no eres lo suficientemente maduro en ese momento es algo arriesgado,¿ qué harías para recuperar a tu otra mitad luego de arruinar hasta la última oportunidad?.

Despertó con dolor de espalda y cabeza, tomarse esa botella de whisky le estaba pasando factura, lentamente comenzó a analizar su entorno; se encontraba sentado en el suelo y su espalda estaba apoyada contra el sillón, tenía una botella casi vacía de whisky en la mano, movió el cuello y noto un dolor agudo en medio de este que hizo profiriera un gemido adolorido. Levanto lentamente sus brazos y noto una manta sobre él, simplemente evito pensar quien la puso ahí, se paró tambaleante y camino al baño. La ducha lo ayudo mucho a despejarse y a sus músculos a relajarse, salió con una toalla en la cadera y se dirigió a su habitación a buscar algo de ropa pero al pasar por el pasillo un sonido suave llamo su atención y logró hacerlo sonreír, abrió la puerta lentamente y miro el interior inmediatamente una mirada se trabo con la suya.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban alegres, se acercó rápidamente cuando un par de bracitos se movieron inquietos buscando tocarlo, tomo en brazos a ese pequeño cuerpecito que le iluminaba la vida. Su hijo.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar por algún motivo el pequeño veía emocionante ser cargado por su padre, y su padre amaba absolutamente todo lo que tenga que ver con su pequeño.

-Pa! – gritó lleno de júbilo el pequeño.

-Buenos días campeón ¿Dormiste bien? – le pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

El pequeño comenzó a balbucear como si le siguiera la conversación y parecía muy interesado en el estado de su barba sin afeitar.

-¿Te gusta mi barba? Pensaba afeitarme pero si te gusta me la dejare.

Recibió más balbuceos de respuesta y más caricias a su barba. El pequeño pronto reclamo por algún juguete así que Edward se lo dio y aprovecho para ir a cambiarse. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación que compartía con… ella, silenciosamente se aventuró dentro y noto un bulto en medio de la cama, con todo el cuidado posible para no despertarla comenzó a vestirse y estaba poniéndose el pantalón cuando escucho su voz llamarlo.

-Perdón, no quise despertarte.- se disculpó sin mirarla y siguió vistiéndose.

-No estaba dormida, ¿Y tú qué tal dormiste?- su voz era suave y había un toque de preocupación.

-Bien. –mintió secamente.

-No creo que el suelo sea muy cómodo…

-Me quede dormido, no era mi plan dormir en el suelo. –replico con amargura.

-Lo sé, trate de despertarte pero no lo logre… ¿te duele la espalda? –su voz seguía siendo suave pero la noto más cerca que antes. Estaba buscando una camisa entre su ropa pero la mano de ella se adelantó y le ofreció justamente la que estaba buscando.

-Si pero es un dolor soportable.-le respondió un poco sorprendido porque estaba seguro que la había buscado por todos los rincones del ropero.

Se puso la camisa rápidamente y se vio al espejo, no era la camisa más nueva que tenía pero había algo en ella que le gustaba mucho. Era una camisa a cuadros roja como cualquier otra pero había algo especial en ella, tal vez sea porque le recordaba mucho a su padre ya que este era fanático de las camisas a cuadros, la textura de esta camisa era suave aunque la tela fuera bastante resistente. Acomodo el polo blanco con cuello V que usaba debajo de la camisa y cuando estuvo listo dio un último recorrido a su cuerpo pero su vista se detuvo en la persona que lo observaba detenidamente.

Mirarla aunque sea a través de un espejo era algo muy intenso y difícil de describir, sus ojos lo hipnotizaban como lo hicieron la primera vez, pero cuando ella lo miraba _así_ todo dejaba de existir; sentía que ella trataba de transmitirle algo, sentía como sus ojos le decían directamente y sin censura todo lo que sentía, ahora después de conocerla realmente en todas sus facetas lograba adivinar lo que sus ojos trataban de gritarle.

_Otro día más de espaldas sudorosas y músculos agarrotados después de un día agotador y lleno de trabajo, todo parecía normal y común. Sabía que pasaría en las siguientes horas tomaría un cerveza con los chicos en el bar y se encontraría con Tanya para distraerse unas horas como últimamente tenía acostumbrado, era un día más de cielo nub__lado y autopistas mojadas._

_Eso pensó hasta que una bella morena entrara a su taller completamente mojada y con la expresión que debería ser de irritación pero más parecía la de un gatito enojado. Parecía analizar el taller buscando con quien descargar su ira hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los suyos, mentiría si decía que esa mirada chocolate no lo hipnotizo y que esa corriente eléctrica no lo recorrió por completo. Se le seco la boca y sintió sus músculos, si es que esto era posible, mucho más tensos._

_Como si fuera una reacción de la naturaleza a tremenda conexión se sintió el estruendo de un trueno que los hizo saltar y luego reaccionar._

_- ¿Quién es el encargado aquí? - preguntó ella con voz decidida._

_- Depende quien lo busque - dijo con su mejor sonrisa y con voz seductora, sus compañeros lanzaron risas cómplices y algunos silbidos._

_- Mi auto se quedó estancado en la carretera por culpa de la lluvia necesito ayuda para sacarlo - su voz no parecía afectada por sus intentos de seducción._

_En ese momento Edward tomo la decisión que marcaría el final de su vida como la conocía._

_- Bueno entonces... Hey Jacob! Acompaña a la señorita a mi despacho y ofrécele algún abrigo, tengo trabajo que hacer. - dijo con voz de mando._

_Tomo las llaves del remolque y partió listo para continuar con su día que se suponía solo sería un día más..._

Ese recuerdo le invadió la mente y bajo la mirada a su camisa, era la que uso el día que la conoció y su mente volvió a recrear el momento exacto en el que esa conexión apareció por primera vez. Levanto la mirada y se encontró de nuevo con esos ojos chocolates y supo que ella recordó lo mismo que él. Nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente que esa mujer que entro empapada un día cualquiera sería tan importante en su vida, tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que ella había llegado para quedarse y también está seguro que ella tampoco pensó que una batería malograda en medio de la lluvia sería el comienzo de una historia que parecía inevitable.

-Estabas muy guapo ese día.-comento ella con voz nostálgica.- Creo que me enamore de ti desde ese momento.

-Debí quedarme ese día y enviar a otro a recoger tu auto, todo hubiera sido muy diferente…

-Estoy segura que si te hubieras quedado me habría tirado a tus brazos en el momento que entrábamos a tu despacho.- le dijo con voz jocosa, ella en el fondo sabía hacia donde iban sus pensamientos y no quería escucharlo en voz alta. El noto su esfuerzo pero lo dejo pasar ya tenía suficiente con la pelea de anoche.

-Pero si me costó bastante que te tiraras a mis brazos, tuve que romperme una pierna para que lo hicieras si mal no recuerdo.- le respondió con un pequeño bufido pero más de diversión que de fastidio.

-Tenía que hacerme la difícil, no quería que me tomaras como una más. -el tono de su voz había cambiado a uno más cadencioso y dulce.

-Imposible que hubieras sido una más.

Dicho esto se paró un poco aturdido por lo que dijo y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Su espalda lo estaba matando. Llevaba toda la mañana trabajando en el taller y sentía que en cualquier momento saldría un grito de dolor de sus labios. Se apoyó contra el auto que estaba revisando y tomo un poco de agua de su botella. Estaba flexionando su espalda cuando sintió un par de fuertes palmadas en ella que lograron arrancarle una maldición desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Qué tal hermano? ¿El problema es el carburador no? Yo le dije a ese sabelotodo de James que era…- el hombre que le provoco tal dolor y parecía inconsciente del hecho era su mejor amigo, Jared.

-¡Imbécil! Me acabas de terminar de destruir la espalda- Edward lo interrumpió con enfado. Se apoyó en sus rodillas y respiro hondo pero el dolor era mucho, apoyo una mano en el suelo pero su cuerpo lo venció y cayó al suelo, comenzó a rodar en el suelo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-¡No seas marica no te pegue tan fuerte! Oh vamos levántate echándote al suelo solo haces más drama.

-¡No puedo imbécil! …Espera, espera no me levantes tan rápido- le grito desde el suelo mientras Jared lo jalaba de un brazo. Pero fue en vano su mejor amigo lo jalo con fuerza tanta que su cuerpo estrello contra el suyo y casi caen de nuevo al suelo.

-Eh tranquilo, sé que estas necesitado porque entre Bella y tú no… -comenzó Jared a lo que Edward lo callo empujándolo lejos de él.

-¡Cállate estúpido!- le gruño mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. Jared noto la expresión de dolor de su rostro y recién se preocupó por su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Se acercó lentamente a su amigo.

-Mi espalda me está matando desde que desperté esta mañana- le respondió mientras flexionaba los hombros.

-Te dije que no cargaras esas cajas de repuestos solo ayer pero te juro que eres la persona más cabezota que conozco.- le recrimino poniendo los ojos en blanco y le lanzo un paquete de hielo que tenían en la nevera donde guardaban cervezas. Poner ese paquete de hielo sobre todo en sus hombros lo alivio muchísimo.

-Apenas se me pase el dolor me pondré a trabajar.

-¿Qué? No, no ahora mismo te regresas a tu departamento con tu mujer y tu hijo, te quiero completamente recuperado para esta noche –Edward comenzó a reclamar- y no me digas que no iras porque ya son muchas las veces que nos has fallado y esta es una fecha especial así que ve a tu departamento duerme un rato o pídele un masaje a Bella, que estoy seguro que está deseando dártelo, y te quiero listo a las 10 que pasare por ti para ir al bar.

Camino resignado a la puerta trasera del taller cuando Jared estaba decidido a algo no había quien lo parara así que lo mejor era que descansara para la noche que le esperaba. Salió del taller y camino por el estacionamiento mirando los autos aparcados ahí pero solo había 2 que le llamaban la atención; uno era color rojo que conocía muy bien y el otro era negro pero no tenía idea quien era el dueño.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a las escaleras que lo llevaban directamente a la puerta de su departamento, este fue construido por su padre para vivir cerca del taller donde trabajo toda su vida. Su padre construyo taller y el departamento donde ellos vivieron, su madre los abandono cuando Edward solo tenía 2 años y desde entonces su padre se encargó de ser padre y madre para él, siempre le estará agradecido por ello y mucho más ahora que él también es padre y sabe en carne propia lo sacrificado que es criar a un hijo.

Estaba pensando en su padre cuando abrió la puerta del departamento pero al mirar dentro solo encontró la sala vacía y la televisión prendida, camino hacia la cocina esperando encontrarse con Isabella cocinando pero la encontró vacía pero con algún tipo de sopa cociéndose en la estufa, tomo una cerveza del refrigerador y camino a su habitación. Paso por la habitación que tenía escrito Ethan con letras azules en la puerta y al ver dentro encontró a su hijo completamente dormido abrazado a su león de peluche. Siguió su camino hasta que llego a su habitación pero se detuvo cuando escucho sonidos dentro de ella.

-Vete antes que Edward llegue.- era la voz de Isabella pero sonaba amortiguada.

-No me interesa que él llegue, ¿acaso me hará algo? No te engañes Bella sabes tan bien como yo que él te odia.- la otra voz sonaba burlona y sabía exactamente a quien pertenecía. Mentiría si dijera que no sintió un profundo sentimiento de decepción y asco, ella estaba con _él _en la habitación que compartían y lo peor de todo era que su hijo estaba en la otra habitación. Sintió una fuerte corriente de ira recorrerlo y se decidió a abrir la puerta.

La imagen que encontró no fue la que esperaba; la habitación estaba hecha un desastre había ropa tirada por todos lados y sabía a quién le pertenecía, la cama estaba revuelta y sobre ella estaba Isabella semidesnuda y jadeante, sobre ella estaba _él_ sujetándole las manos sobre la cabeza mientras se presionaba contra su cadera pero aun con el bóxer de por medio y los pantalones en las rodillas.

-¡Hijo de puta!- empujó el cuerpo de su peor enemigo con todas sus fuerzas lanzándolo hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Aturdido este se levantó y trato de acomodar su pantalón pero Edward le dio un rodillazo de lleno en el estómago dejándolo sin aire. Tomo su cabeza y comenzó a golpearla contra su rodilla pero el hombre supo cómo zafarse y con el rostro completamente ensangrentado comenzó a luchar contra él, tomo a Edward de la cintura y lo estampo contra la pared continua golpeando así su espalda ya adolorida. Su grito de dolor fue secundado por el grito de Isabella que corrió hacia ellos tratando de separarlos.

-¡Suéltalo! ¡Suéltalo!- gritaba llorando desconsolada empujándolo lejos de Edward pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

Desesperada corrió fuera de la habitación y partió rumbo al taller donde entro llamando a gritos a Jared desesperadamente. Este corrió a socorrerla igual de asustado y solo necesito que ella mencionara un nombre para que él partiera como loco rumbo al departamento del segundo piso. Ella corrió tras él y juntos encontraron a un Edward en el suelo siendo ahorcado.

Jared actuó lo más rápido posible y tomo al sujeto por la espalda dejando libre a su amigo, lo voltio inmediatamente y comenzó a golpear su ya destruido rostro. Isabella dejo de observar la pelea y se concentró en Edward que aún no reaccionaba.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Levántate! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – se acercó a acariciar su rostro pero rápidamente él la empujo lejos. –Ed… no es lo que piensas por favor tienes que creerme yo no tengo nada con él.

-Bella… vámonos entiende que él no te ama… carga a nuestro hijo y vámonos…- las palabras del maldito eran lentas y llenas de pausas era claro que le costaba respirar pero aun así se esforzó por hablar mientras recibía golpes en el estómago por parte de Jared.

-¡Cállate maldito! ¡Ethan no es tu hijo!- le grito completamente iracunda mientras trataba de ayudar a Edward a levantarse. Se abrazó fuertemente a su pecho y no se soltó cuando él trato de alejarla.

-¡Edward por favor tienes que creerme! ¡Yo no tengo nada con él! ¡Por favor!- le lloraba en el pecho completamente desesperada.

-Suéltame Isabella el show termino no es necesario que sigas mintiendo, solo lárgate – le hablo duramente y trato de alejar su cuerpo de él.

-Yo no hice nada malo, yo no tengo nada con él, yo… te juro que no sabía que él vendría, estaba cocinando después que Ethan se durmió y él toco la puerta, pensé que eras tú, comenzó a amenazarme y forcejeamos hasta la habitación… trató de forzarme hasta que entraste tú, te juro que esta vez no hice nada… ¡no me hagas esto! Créeme solo esta vez, por favor – Isabella se aferraba a él y hablaba desesperada entre sollozos incontrolables.

Edward sentía la ira consumiendo su cuerpo, pero al sentirla temblando contra su cuerpo rogándole en medio de su llanto algo dentro de él se ablando diciéndole que ella estaba siendo sincera y la apretó contra él tratando de consolarla. Ella al sentir sus brazos alrededor lanzo un llanto de alivio y se aferró más si era posible a él. Edward frotaba su espalda suavemente mientras le devolvía la mirada de odio a su enemigo que sangraba profusamente mientras Jared lo tomaba de las solapas y lo llevaba fuera del departamento. Trato de soltar a Isabella para ir tras él pero ella no lo quería soltar.

-¡No vuelvas más aquí! ¡Te juro que te matare la próxima vez que te acerques a ellos! ¡Te matare! –grito Edward desde el otro lado de la habitación y en respuesta recibió una sonrisa burlona.

-¡¿Por qué no le dices Bella?! ¡Dile que no estuvimos juntos solo esa vez, estoy seguro que le encantara ver las fotos que te prometí! –el sujeto grito burlón, aunque estaba ahogándose en su propia sangre, mientras salía del lugar empujado por Jared y James que acababa de llegar luego de escuchar los gritos.

-¡Ya cállate idiota! ¡Se acabó el show y tú te largas de aquí! –le grito Jared y lo empujo todo el camino a las escaleras con ayuda de James. Se escucharon algunos golpes pero ya fuera de la vista de Edward.

-¿De que hablaba Isabella?... ¿Es… cierto? –pregunto con voz contenida.

Ella solo se aferró y volvió a llorar pero por un motivo más profundo. Todo empeoro.


	3. Mujeres

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados por mí para crear esta historia.

**Summary:** Cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela es completamente inesperado y si no eres lo suficientemente maduro en ese momento es algo arriesgado,¿ qué harías para recuperar a tu otra mitad luego de arruinar hasta la última oportunidad?

_**Tres años Atrás **_

-… y de repente sentí su mano estrellarse contra mi cara – relataba Jared con excesiva indignación.

Edward estalló en carcajadas al escucharlo ganándose un golpe en el brazo. Se encontraban en medio de la carretera buscando el auto de Isabella Swan. La mujer había llegado empapada buscando ayuda con su auto que había quedado estancado en algún lugar camino a Forks. Ya habían recorrido un par de kilómetros pero aun no llegaban a él.

- ¡Hey hombre dolió! ¡Dios que mujer! ¡Estaba echando chispas por los ojos! ¡Tuve que sujetarle los brazos para que dejara de golpearme! – continuo el relato.

- Hermano debes admitir que lo merecías, te encontró con otra en la cama ¿qué esperabas? – continuo riéndose.

- Bueno no espere que se pusiera como una fiera… No me mal entiendas me gusta cuando se pone como una fiera pero solo cuando estamos solos y hay una superficie blanda o no tan blanda cerca. – Lanzó un suspiró de nostalgia luego de ese comentario.

Edward simplemente lo vio con una sonrisa divertida, era normal que su amigo de toda la vida se meta en esa clase de problemas, él siempre estaba con novia era muy corto el tiempo que pasaba solo, siempre terminaba engañando a la novia de turno lo dejaba y ya estaba con otra, Edward le sugirió que se quede soltero y simplemente tenga sexo casual como él lo hacía, nunca olvidará la cara de desconcierto que puso y menos lo que le dijo _¨Estas loco hermano, nada mejor que saber que hay un coño esperándote mientras estas dentro de otro¨. _Su mejor amigo tenía la respuesta para todo.

-Bueno entonces ahora que Kate te dejó ¿con quién estarás? –le preguntó con voz divertida.

- No lo había pensado… creo que tratare con Irina – respondió Jared como si hablara del clima.

- Bueno ten cuidado con ella es prima de Tanya y no quiero tener problemas con ella después.

-¿Problemas? Mmm entonces lo tuyo con Tanya va enserio… - comentó burlón.

-¿…Qué? Oh no no no, lo digo por si lo tuyo con Irina la motiva a querer algo serio conmigo – respondió con voz preocupada.

-Ahh… Mmm es posible que eso pase, mejor olvida a Irina y tratare con… _Isabella Swan_. –pronuncio su nombre con un acento arrastrado que él suponía era sexy.

- ¿Qué? Pero si ni siquiera la conoces – replicó inmediatamente. Las únicas palabras que habían cruzaron fueron para obtener sus datos y saber dónde dejó el auto.

- La conozco tanto como tú y ambos sabemos quién es el más sexy de ambos. Así que_ Isabella Swan_ será la próxima en caer- comentó engreído.

-Eres un estúpido engreído, dudo que ella caiga como las demás en tus redes.

-Ya lo veras y te tragaras tus palabras.- continuo con su tono engreído y ambos comenzaron a reír.

De repente un resplandor rojo les llamo la atención. Al acercarse más notaron que era un auto y era justamente el que estaban buscando, ya que era el único estacionado en medio de la lluvia además de ser de color rojo como mencionó ella antes. Se bajaron listos para trabajar, no les costó mucho amarrarlo y posteriormente remolcarlo al taller. Lo que si notaron fue todo el camino que la morena tuvo que recorrer a pie en medio de la lluvia para poder llegar a ellos, les pareció increíble que no llegara completamente agotada, seguramente tenía muy buena resistencia física.

Entraron al taller entre risas y golpes juguetones y se separaron al llegar al despacho ya que Jared quería encargarse personalmente del auto, así que Edward iba darle la buena noticia de que su auto estaba en el taller y que lo único que necesitaba era un cambio de batería.

Pero se llevó la gran sorpresa de encontrar a Jacob Black abrazándola contra su pecho y hablándole al oído. Sintió una corriente pasarle por el cuerpo y un sentimiento de decepción recorrerlo. Se quedó en silencio para luego carraspear llamando la atención de la pareja _cariñosa _que se separaron lentamente y voltearon a mirarlo.

-¿Interrumpo algo Black? – le preguntaron un poco incómodo.

Jacob Black era el más joven del taller tenía 21 años recién cumplidos. Este llegó con mucha experiencia en el tema de motores y construcción de motos, al parecer toda esta la consiguió experimentando y malogrando muchos motores en el proceso. También comentó que su sueño siempre fue ser mecánico pero su familia nunca estuvo de acuerdo y lo obligaron a estudiar leyes como era tradición pero apenas tuvo oportunidad dejo la carrera y huyó a Forks buscando comenzar de cero y hacer lo que realmente le gustaba.

-No interrumpes nada, solo estaba saludando a una vieja amiga- le respondió.

-¿Se conocen de antes?- interrogo Edward.

- Si, de la universidad – respondió Jacob para luego dedicarle una sonrisa cómplice a la morena–Bueno tengo trabajo por hacer, nos vemos luego Bells.

Edward espero su salida para dirigirle una mirada a la morena que se encontraba parada en medio del despacho. Era realmente bella aunque estuviera cubierta por un gran abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se veía hermosa y esos ojos hipnotizadores lo volvieron a hechizar logrando hacerlo sentirse necesitado y ansioso de algo que no lograba distinguir. Pero lo que acababa de presenciar lo abstuvo de intentar algo. Fácilmente se podía deducir que entre ella y Black alguna vez hubo algo más que amistad y él no estaba para dramas amorosos.

-Bueno solo venía a decirte que tu auto ya fue remolcado al taller y por lo que pudimos ver solo necesita un cambio de batería.- dijo Edward indiferente. Si era chica de Black no se metería entre ellos.

-Me alegro que no sea nada serio- respondió ella con verdadero tono de preocupación. Pero parecía un poco incomoda por algo.

-No, no lo es… de hecho ya debe estar listo.- seguro Jared ya había terminado.

La lluvia había parado lo que facilito el camino hacia la casa que había alquilado Isabella o mejor dicho Bella como ella había insistido que la llamen. Jared los había ofrecido como sus choferes y acompañantes en el camino, según él porque querían asegurarse que no haya ningún problema con la batería nueva además de ayudarla a mudarse. Obviamente sus planes eran otros.

-No te preocupes estás tratando con los profesionales más solicitados de Forks- respondió Jared en un intento de seducción cuando ella le pregunto si no les estaba quitando tiempo y trabajo.- Mejor cuéntame ¿qué te trae a Forks? ¿Vienes por trabajo?

- Así es, fui contrata como maestra en la escuela primaria de Forks y recién estaba llegando al pueblo cuando mi auto se descompuso.- se la notaba más relajada con Jared que con Edward. De hecho se sentía excluido de la conversación. Se encontraba manejando mientras Jared desde el asiento de atrás se dedicaba a hacerla reír con sus chistes tontos y sus miradas coquetas.

-Eso quiere decir que Forks aun no te ha dado la bienvenida que mereces… que te parece si este sábado…- comenzó con voz seductora.

-Si este sábado descanso luego de un viaje tan largo- termino su oración con tono divertido.

-Oh claro, claro debes estar cansada- respondió sorprendido de haber sido rechazado.- Pero si quieres saber lo que es divertirte…- trato de volver a tomar el mando de nuevo.

-...Te buscaré – volvió a completar su oración con tono divertido de nuevo dejándolo fuera de combate.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco mientras los escuchaba. Apenas la dejaran en su casa le diría a su querido amigo que tenía competencia y esperaba con ansias ver su cara cuando se entere que es Black. Ambos tenían un tema sin arreglar. Jacob salió con Leah, la hermana de Jared, hace un par de meses y la cosa no término muy bien entre ellos, desde entonces hay cierta tensión en el ambiente cada vez que se encuentran ambos hombres.

Volteó a su derecha y se volvió a encontrar con esos ojos chocolates. Bella estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta del copiloto mirándolo de frente. Noto como claramente ella se mordía el labio cuando él paseo su mirada por sus piernas. Hubiera dado lo que sea porque estas no estuvieran cubiertas por ese pantalón grueso.

-Creo que es a la siguiente cuadra, voltea a tu izquierda Edward –la voz de Jared lo regreso a la realidad. Hizo caso a su amigo y llegaron a su destino.

Era una casa de un piso y de color blanco. Un gran espacio adelante para estacionar 2 autos y un jardín al otro lado. Bajaron del auto y llevaron las maletas al interior de la casa. Por dentro era una casa amoblada y acogedora, se notaba diseñada para que viva una sola persona. Era pequeña pero acogedora. El patio no era muy grande pero ideal para poder disfrutar una tarde leyendo un libro encima de la hamaca que ahí había.

Jared se sintió satisfecho cuando ella acepto ir con ellos a dar un paseo por el pueblo al día siguiente. Después de terminar de ayudarla Jared se ofreció a instalar cadenas a las llantas de su auto. Edward observaba a su amigo en acción y reía al ver como ella lo rechazaba cortésmente pero divertida. Se encontraba mirando su colección de películas y lo tomo desprevenido que ella apareciera a su lado.

-¿Jared y tú son amigos hace mucho? –pregunto ella mientras le ofrecía una cerveza.

-Eh… si, nos conocemos desde la secundaria –le respondió tomando la cerveza con una sonrisa.

-Se les nota muy unidos… Edward quería darte las gracias por ayudarme, sé que Jared prácticamente te arrastro a venir… -empezó ella mientras se mordía el labio.

-No te preocupes, no me siento arrastrado a venir, era un día con poco trabajo después de todo – la interrumpió y le sonrió tratando de hacerla sentir más cómoda, por alguna razón parecía tensa.

- Me alegro, no quería que te lleves una idea equivocada de mi –le devolvió la sonrisa dejándolo un poco desubicado. Su sonrisa era hermosa. Lanzo un suspiro al verla, lástima que Black y Jared ya estuvieran detrás de ella.

-No pienso mal de ti, Jared prácticamente te rogo para que nos dejaras ayudarte –le recordó divertido logrando una risita de parte de ella.

-¡Hey no fue así! Jared parece ser un chico muy dulce… y coqueto –siguió riendo ella.

-¡Oh rayos no me digas que ya te gusta! –bromeo él mientras ella lo miraba mordiéndose el labio.

-Mmm no, la verdad no, aún es muy pronto para afirmar algo así. Pero sé que seremos grandes amigos de eso estoy segura –le respondió muy segura de su veredicto.

-¿Así? Bueno será mejor que se lo digas antes que se ilusione –le sugirió él.

-Si eso haré, además estoy segura que tiene otras chicas detrás de él –le aseguro divertida.

-Eso sí, no sufrirá por mucho tiempo.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo más pero fue interrumpida por Jared que anunciaba que ya sus llantas estaban preparadas para el clima de Forks.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos, debes estar cansada.

-Gracias chicos, me ayudaron mucho hoy –les agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, y llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa–le sugirió Jared otra vez con esa voz seductora.

-Adiós Bella, cuídate –se despidió Edward mirándola divertido por la actitud de su amigo.

-Adiós Edward –dijo con una sonrisa genuina y miro a Jared divertida –Adiós Jared, te llamaré.

Después de esto ambos se alejaron calle abajo. El plan era ir al bar pero al final decidieron ir al departamento de Edward a ver el partido de los _Lakers_ mientras tomaban una cerveza.

-Muere por mí –aseguró inmediatamente Jared mientras se alejaban.

-Si hermano, es toda tuya –le aseguro burlón. Dejó que se pavonee un rato más y luego le conto lo que vio cuando entro al despacho, decir que Jared estuvo enojado el resto de la noche es poco, estaba furioso.

Era Domingo así que le tocaba hacer las compras en el supermercado. Aburrido paseo por el pasillo de embutidos y carnes. Estaba tomando algunas salchichas y hamburguesas hasta que sintió una mano en el brazo.

-Hola Edward –lo saludo esa voz conocida y sintió un tirón en sus pantalones.

-¿Cómo estas Tanya? -la saludo con esa sonrisa torcida.

-Extrañándote, ya van 3 días sin vernos –se mordió el labio mientras miraba descaradamente su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa esta noche? –se acercó lentamente a ella y la tomo de la cintura suavemente.

-No lo sé, estoy un poco resentida porque ni siquiera me llamaste –le respondió con un puchero sexy. Esa boca hacia maravillas así que más le valía decir palabras cursis.

-Nena lo siento, estuve un poco ocupado pero no deje de pensar en ti –le mintió mientras sus manos se movían por su cuerpo, tenía una filtrándose por su blusa y la otra acariciando suavemente su trasero, y todo esto mientras miraba descaradamente su escote.

-¿Así? - le ronroneo en el oído – ¿Esta noche… me recompensaras?

-Claro que si nena, hare lo que tú quieras –le aseguro hablándole al oído, miro a todos lados y al no ver a nadie cerca toco descaradamente su entrepierna y la acaricio haciéndola gemir suavemente en su oído. Escucharon pasos cerca así que rápidamente la abrazo por la cintura y saludo a la señora Newton que paso cerca a ellos.

-Te espero esta noche –le dijo agitada. Él sonrió descarado y apretó su trasero.

-Espérame preparada, ya sabes que no me gustan los obstáculos –le susurro en el oído para luego despedirse como si nada hubiera pasado e irse.

Su humor había mejorado considerablemente. Su sábado había sido muy cansado porque tuvo trabajo extra ya que Jared no fue a trabajar por su esperada cita con Bella. Lamentablemente su cuerpo no tenía energía suficiente y apenas toco la almohada cayo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero ahora se recompensaría por el arduo trabajo.

Caminaba a su auto cuando noto otro que conocía aparcado al costado del suyo, al acercarse noto una figura femenina agachada en el interior. Toco la ventana suavemente provocando un sobresalto en la mujer que voltio molesta.

-Hey! ¿Necesitas ayuda? –le preguntó un poco divertido al ver su expresión que parecía la de un gatito frustrado. Ella bajo la ventanilla del auto para verlo y le hizo una señal de saludo.

-Mis llaves cayeron al suelo y no las encuentro –le dijo con voz molesta y frustrada.

-Tal vez si te bajas y revisas debajo del asiento las encuentres – abrió la puerta para ella y encontró las llaves rápidamente a un costado del asiento.

Ambos se movieron rápidamente y tomaron las llaves al mismo tiempo. Sus manos se rozaron y toque fue eléctrico, sus miradas se encontraron y el sentimiento de necesidad de algo que no lograba identificar volvió a su cuerpo. Su rostro se acercó por pura inercia al de ella. Sintió su respiración rosándolo pero de repente ya no estaba ahí. Ella había volteado el rostro.

-Sera mejor que me vaya a casa –dijo dejándolo completamente desubicado aun con la cabeza dentro de su auto.

-Claro… ¿adiós? –se despidió pero sonó más como una pregunta. Sacó la cabeza del auto y la observo prender el auto y prácticamente salir volando del estacionamiento.

_¨ ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?¨_. –se dijo a si mismo aturdido tirando de su cabello.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla. Camino seguro por la habitación en busca de su bóxer. La habitación de Tanya no era muy grande así que no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlo. Se los puso rápidamente y comenzó a buscar el resto de su ropa. Siempre era igual, su ropa terminaba esparcida por todos lados por culpa de Tanya que se la quitaba y la tiraba por todos los lados indiscriminadamente. Cuando al fin encontró su camisa pudo irse a casa.

Tanya tenía ese afán de siempre dejarle una marca de cada noche que pasaban entre ambos, al principio le pareció sexy de alguna manera y a él también le encantaba dejar alguna parte de su cuerpo enrojecida con sus labios o dientes, pero lo que ella hacía ya era una obsesión. Esa noche apenas llego lo ataco literalmente y terminaron en el suelo de la sala follando, todo estuvo bien y placentero hasta que ella se le ocurrió dejarle la marca de la noche; una mordida en la base del cuello. Esto de las marcas ya lo estaba hartando no solo porque Jared se burlaba de él diciéndole que lo marcaba como res de establo sino que eso de tener marcas en lugares visibles le hacía difícil que otra chica lo dejara pasar y se acostara con él. Siempre que salía de la casa de Tanya lo hacía molesto consigo mismo por dejarla hacerlo.

Entró a su departamento y tomando una cerveza fue directo a la cama. Se quitó la ropa rápidamente y se acostó dentro de las sabanas. Miro al techo notando las marcas de humedad en él, eran manchas grandes y si usaba la imaginación podía ver imágenes; había una parecida a una hamburguesa gigante en la esquina derecha y junto a ella parecía haber un enorme martillo amenazando con golpearla. Se rio de sí mismo, seguro las cervezas ya estaban afectando su cerebro. Siguió su recorrido encontrando una serpiente y un par de ¿perros? Eran figuras deformes, siguió mirando hasta que levanto la mirada justo encima de su cabeza encontrándose con lo que parecía ser un par de pechos y una cabeza un poco deforme, ahora sí se preocupó por su salud mental ¿mirar pechos hasta en la humedad de su techo? Diablos, sabía que era un adicto al sexo de primera pero desde la adolescencia que no imaginaba pechos por todos lados. Se concentró en la figura y comenzó a ponerle un rostro pensó en Tanya pero su cabeza era muy redonda para encajar, pensó en Jessica, Claudia, Britney, Stephany o era ¿Stacy? Todas ellas chicas con las que tuvo algo de una sola noche en el último par de meses, hasta que recordó a la chica que conoció hace unos días: Bella Swan, ella si parecía encajar perfectamente en su techo, donde había esa parte deforme se acomodaba perfectamente a su cabello. Definitivamente esa mancha en el techo era ella.

Estaba aún alucinando con ella cuando se le vino a la mente lo que paso en la tarde. Casi besa a Bella, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? Si Jared se entera le hará la vida imposible. Además apenas la conocía y no parecía la clase de chica que a él le gustaba. Él prefería las rubias fáciles con pechos enormes, esas con las que follaba en los baños del bar o en su auto. Bella no parecía ser así y lo comprobó cuando lo rechazo volteando la cara y huyendo lejos de él. Lo más seguro es que ella esperara no verlo más o fingir que nada había pasado si se encontraban. Y posiblemente eso era lo mejor.

Estaba cayendo lentamente en el mundo de los sueños cuando sintió el sonido escandaloso de su teléfono. Rodo perezosamente por todo el largo de la cama buscándolo entre las sábanas, sus piernas se enredaron y cuando al fin llego a él cayo de bruces al suelo. Adolorido contesto.

- ¿Hola? – dijo mientras con brusquedad pateaba las sabanas lejos de sus piernas.

-Ed? Hombre, tienes que ayudarme, por favor ven a buscarme –le respondió la voz de su mejor amigo que parecía realmente nervioso.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto preocupado mientras trataba de levantarse.

-En la comisaría. –su respuesta lo tomo desprevenido y no logró zafar su pierna de la sabana cayendo otra vez.

_¡Demonios Jared!_ Pensó mientras se golpeaba de nuevo en el suelo.


End file.
